Cirque du Freak: The Story of Kiona Lyn Swift
by shorterthanfrankiero
Summary: This is the story of a very important vampire in the Cirque du Freak stories; she almost became a Vampire Prince/Princess :P! :D Kiona is not really in the Cirque series, so don't go search your books! Hope you like it!
1. The Beginning of a Legend

I immediately knew that I had to make the perilous journey to Vampire Mountain. I had been accepted as one of their kind when I was a mere teenager. Now that I'm two hundred and eighteen earth years old, I had to resume my duties as an honorary vampire. My rush, you ask? Well, it all started one night in my small hometown, Hannesburg. A tiny little place, easily forgotten. I had met a boy here way back before we were both blooded. I saw him regularly at The Ruby, a hangout for all the cool kids. He bought me a drink often. I believe his name was Larten Creeply, or something along those lines. Soon, we lost contact with each other. But one night, he was watching Mr. Bronnes, the butcher, very carefully. This naturally piqued my interest. I had vaguely forgotten of his transformation from human to vampire, but there he was, moving much faster than a petty human. I also saw the scarring of his fingertips, the mark of the undead. That's when I remembered that he was almost elected to be a Vampire Prince, but he declined and disappeared out into the world. I noticed a long scar engraved in the left side of his face. Larten must've gotten in a tussle with someone strong, the old devil. I hid in the shadows and noticed two other boys staking out. Maybe they were all targeting the fat old butcher. I gasped when I caught a glimpse of Murlough in the shadows. Murlough was the most insane, evil vampaneze one could ever encounter. Sadly, this wasn't my first sight of him or any other crazy vampaneze. All of the boys slid into Mr. Bronnes' butcher… store. I glided over to a grimy window and watched as the most terrifying and spectacularly dangerous event of my week unfolded.

I saw as Larten slid after Mr. B and possibly the purple-skinned freak, Murlough. One of the boys, I suspected of recently being blooded, snuck after him. I guess the light-skinned boy didn't want to come. Or maybe he was not meant to come upon the vampaneze kind. Larten waited until his victim squatted on the floor to examine something of interest, then seemingly attacked. The boy pulled out a rusty knife and randomly slashed in Larten's direction. Missing his obvious target, he struck him in the shoulder, giving poor old Mr. Bronnes a shock. The boy hunched over Larten and they discussed something of importance for a while. Suddenly, Murlough appears and attacks the two blindly and leaves. I creep over to the corner and watch as Murlough departs carrying the other boy over his broad shoulder. To my eyes, the poor soul was dead as soon as Murlough stopped somewhere. Soon, Larten and his assistant emerge and the boy is distraught over the loss of his friend. Especially so close to Christmas! I bowed my head in pity and made the death touch sign for Murlough's victim, and soon afterward I relieved myself to my lodgings after a nice pint of blood.

I awoke alarmingly two nights later. My head was pounding like a drum. Must've been bad blood, I thought. I made my way to the door with my stuff while readying to change hotels. I decided to walk around a bit, clear my head. During my walk, I saw Larten and the little half-vampire changing beds too. I watched a light come on in a room on the second floor and decided to mark my presence. I must not let my old friend forget that he's in my thoughts, should I not?


	2. As It Unfolds

After etching my sign, a wolf and a Forget-me-not near the bottom, into the middle of the sidewalk with my polished nails, I quickly checked in to their hotel. I sat in the stuffy room, blowing powdered red remains of the clash between my fingernails and the concrete off onto the carpets. Troubled at the sorry state of my blood-red masterpieces, I slipped away for a bit of 'dinner'. Not one employee dared ask of my whereabouts, because I paid them for privacy. They are smart. I put my few belongings in my room and waited for Larten in the lobby. It was a bit after sunset, so I should have been seeing him soon. I played with my blonde locks and a bit later than I expected he would, Larten finally walked out with his boy. The pale pair walked past me, Larten nodding at me politely without knowing my identity. I watched as they passed my greeting outside. The boy passed it off as nothing but a bit of graffiti, but Larten took it deliciously. He looked at it, swiveled his head in a 180-degree thing for each way, and decided to flit away with the kid on his shoulders like a knapsack.

After having a delightful drink of an unsuspecting maid's blood, I flitted off in pursuit of my friend. Having no luck whatsoever, I returned to my bunk and repainted my ruined nails. I gathered my things, left a heavy tip for the maid for her unknown services, paid my bill for the room, and split. I eventually found the two running (not flitting?) toward the square. I slowed down drastically to keep my profile secret; I wanted to surprise them after a little while of me chasing them down. I started to get bored watching them get sweaty at no expense, but I eventually saw that the boy was holding a bottle of wine. He was dropped off at the back of a different housing complex near the back of the square, and Larten hid yet again. He was frustrating me precariously and I decided that I would, nor could, not tolerate much more of his little game. Soon, he entered with a large box that produced suspicious scuffling noises and I figured out his parcel when it bleated bloody murder. He ducked over the box and I knew he used the vapors of the vampire breath to prod his goat out of consciousness when it ultimately shut up. He proceeded into the building after reassuring himself that the goat would not make another peep. I stood, trying to sort out these macabre events as the ridiculously secretive plan unfurled inside. What in the hell is Larten doing this time?

I made camp on the other side of the street in a snowdrift. I about sliced the neck and spilt the blood of a drunkard human wobbling over to me and doing the most obscene things in my direction. First, he starts pacing in front of me, next he tries to touch me while I slap the crap out him, and he ends up getting his ass handed to him by Larten while trying to steal my bag. He was taking notice in the unexpected felony after delivering the package to the house and came over to sort things out. He knocked the alcohol out of the man and generally knocked him out in one inhuman-like punch, placing him out on the icy curb. He tried to do what he did to the goat, but I didn't let him close enough. So instead he grabbed my throat.

"I won't say… anything. I swear on… my life," I stuttered. Larten dropped me and proudly strode back into his shadows. I moved behind a mountain of snow so that he could no longer see me. The kid came out like an hour later and they headed for the sewer tunnels. Why would they possibly need to go down there?


	3. Arriving At The Cirque

I knew that Murlough was making his resides in there, but they didn't actually think their little friend was alive, did they? I stood at the grate above Murlough's lair and listened to the tortured screams of the boy who was kidnapped. I was shocked at the fact Murlough didn't eat him or something already. The strangest thing was when he was threatening to slice the scales off of him, but I assumed he was talking about skinning him for a Christmas roast. I almost scolded Larten when I heard his half vampire friend. How could he let his own assistant get away? I gazed uneasily when Murlough cruelly dragged the poor sleeping kid into the dank room and tied him upside down next to his doomed friend. I saw Larten emerge later and head for the apartments.

"Are you still okay, madam? That lunacy on the sidewalk must have frightened you profoundly," he asked genuinely. I spun around with un-humanlike speed. Oops.

"I'm okay. Thank you for helping me with that hum… barbarian over there, sir," I faltered. I almost said human: not a human behavior.

"I am just doing my citizenly duties and helping out my city, madam. I bid you luck on your way to your quarters. Be wary of untrustworthy-looking people, they are unfortunately everywhere," he replied, seemingly unaware of my ability to spin like lightning.

"I again thank you for helping me."

I headed to my new post and sat uncomfortably. Where would I sleep now? I waited for the clan of guys to be finished off by the malevolent vampaneze Murlough. I nodded off while hoping that Murlough would spare them.

I awoke with a jolt. I looked around to see Larten's trio exiting their hotel with their stuff. My hopes came true! I followed them onto a Greyhound bus and watched attentively. I knew after an hour that this would be a moderately long trip. So, to pass time, I stared out the window, looked at my nails, listened to my lovely new MP3 player, read a few novels cover to cover, played with children on the bus, and I even slept a bit. The only thing I didn't think about was feeding on my trip. How would I possibly do that? There are so many witnesses. I looked desperately through my bag and found a miracle. A nice blue bottle of ruby red blood awaited me from the bottom. I took a swig, and explained that it was fruit punch to a few curious, nosey humans.

They discussed where they were getting off at, which was the stop after this. I quickly rushed off and flitted all the way to the next stop before the bus. They got off and I stalked behind them mutely. Soon, we reached a bunch of vans and tents and immediately recognized it. It was the Cirque du Freak. I knew I had to get tickets, but how? I decided to go to the leader, Hibernius Tall, and persuade my way into getting tickets. As soon as I found him, he gave me a ticket and a flier with a grin that gave me the creeps.

"Welcome back, Kiona. Coming to watch the newer acts?" he asked.

"Um, yes. I heard that there are some pretty good ones," I improvised. His odd smile widened.

"You have been trailing Larten, have you not?" he asked innocently. Oh yeah, I had forgotten that he could read minds.

"Yes. I'm just making sure he doesn't do anything stupid and kill himself along with his assistant." He nodded and had a Little Person set up a small, temporary tent for me out of eyesight from Larten's tent. The poor little thing had a limp in its left leg, so I offered to help him. He shook his head and began building the collapsible skeleton of the tent. He worked remarkably fast for a pudgy little fellow with an injured leg, and was staking the last corner into the ground in a matter of minutes. He must've saw the disbelief riddling my face, because he made a chuckling sound as he galloped back to Mr. Tall. I wouldn't be staying for a whole show, because I sensed death.


	4. The Wolfman

My senses were right. I went to the show that was held the next night and sat behind a man in outlandish organic clothing and a young boy about the size (or possibly age) of Larten's half vampire. I will never forgive myself for sitting there. The older man whispered darkly about Wolf-man and his treatment. When Larten (I figured out his last name; Crepsley, not Creeply) and his assistant (whom was introduced as Darren) were on with Madam Octa, the man spat, disgusted, when they said she was fed whole goats. He would be a problem. So, after the show I found him trying to foolishly free the Wolf person. I threw rocks in Darren's direction and he decided to investigate towards the crime of the guy. Sadly and gladly, his friend (Sam Grest) was killed despite my efforts. Darren and Sam hid in an old boxcar nearby while I secretly tried to beat the Wolf-man senseless before he tore the two to little pieces. I caught him square in the head with the long sword that I kept strapped tightly to my chest at all times. The Wolf-man fell backwards in a haze of pain. He snapped out of his trance and snarled at me. He then ran towards the boxcar I hoped he wouldn't find. I ran to find Larten and made sure to have my voice sound different when I notified him of the failure of any locks on the cage. I also stated that two boys were getting mauled as we spoke. His face paled even lighter than his normal pasty complexion and he dashed off with Hibernius to help the poor boys. I watched as Larten told Darren that if you drink dry a dead or dying human then a bit of their soul sticks with you. Darren did, yet reluctantly, and he had drunk the blood that was required in order to save his life.

After the whole scene there, I headed for Vampire Mountain to tell of the vampaneze Murlough in Hannesburg. I made sure I didn't flit while in this territory, because it was forbidden, along with shoes and climbing equipment. I stopped at every way station that I could and made it after a week with little sleep. After my arrival in the corridors of the mountain, I slept long and peacefully.

I had once again slept two nights in a row. Damn exhaustion. I ate heartily and swapped tales with old friends. I had bumped into a few old pals such as Gavner Purl, Seba Nile, the Vampire Princes, good old Vanez, and even Arra Sails, who was my best friend since before blooding. We talked a good while, and then we fought hard on the bars. Of course, she won with just a little defeat. I put up a good fight. Then we walked around and she was saying that a General was thinking about becoming a Prince. When I asked whom, she rolled her eyes and answered; Kurda Shmalt. I was astonished, because he is such a pacifist! After I was all caught up, she left for some blood. I decided to see if Arrow and Mika were about. When failing to find them, I went and practiced my fighting with Vanez.

Some six years later, I was in perfect shape. Vampires were now arriving for the big Council meeting and I heard that Larten and Darren were coming to authorize Darren's half vampire status. Gavner told me that he was leaving to find them and I bode him luck with the death touch. He left, and I had a delicious dish of boar meat. I began thinking of Larten being at the mountain again, and I realized that it could be great fun. Then, thought of The Goldmine and the drinks. I should have asked him to go somewhere. Ugh, I had so many chances! Soon I just thought of him being back again. My heart began skipping wildly, like a jackrabbit after a marathon, and I still do not know why. I shook this out of my head and dug into my dish. Days passed, yet I waited and waited, and they finally came. I was so glad that they were all okay, but everyone went to a cell as soon as they arrived. 'Ah, Larten,' I thought 'you old dog. Why are you already tired? If I remember correctly, you used to race everyone in town!' I grinned as I heard Gavner snore like a bear. Shortly after they all retired to coffins, I found out that a bear on Vampaneze blood attacked Darren. That kid is a magnet for crazy, hairy beasts! Oh, and a Little Person actually talked. That's impossible, right? That's what everyone thought just a day earlier.


	5. A Grudge Against Kurda

The next day, I surprised Larten by sneaking up on him. He jumped and spun around to see my beaming face.

"Ha, ha so very funny," he said, grinning. "It has been quite a long time between greetings, Miss Swift. What have you been up to?"

" First of all, you don't talk to or attack strangers… and I've been, as they say, 'catching up to you'. Nice dispatching of old Murlough, and I loved Madam Octa in your shows. Very talented spider you have there," I said. He looked dumbfounded.

"That was you in the street and you were at the Cirque campgrounds? How did you find me?" he said, surprised.

"Yeah, that was me. I saw Murlough feeding on humans, and I knew you would be there. Soon enough, you were with your… assistant. How was life in the Cirque, Darren? I heard it's hard," I explained. I doubt that the Cirque would be bad. I would know.

"It's really not that bad. They don't abuse anyone, if that's where you're going. Hey, you look familiar. Have I seen you before?" Darren said. Larten elbowed him.

"Larten, it's fine. Let him ask questions. I asked a lot and you asked a lot. It shows that he wants to learn. Yes, Darren, I was at your hotel and at the Cirque du Freak. I was in the crowd, though. I held back the wolf-man for you, by the way," I told the two. His jaw dropped in amazement. I noticed a Little Person by Darren's side. His gray slash of a mouth was uncovered and gawking too; revealing stained yellow fangs for teeth. Yikes. You don't want to get on his bad side. Surprisingly, Larten took the news coolly.

"You fought the wolf-man without getting hurt?" the three said in unison. I nodded and joked,

"Yes, I did. No autographs or flash photography, please. I did get a nasty little scrape on my back, though." I turned around and showed them. I heard Larten try to hide a gasp and Darren wretch lightheartedly. Even the Little Person grunted as if he were struck, too. I think it's a little bigger than I expected. I started laughing. "You will be a good vampire, Darren. Larten, you got yourself a little General there. But if a scratch makes his stomach uneasy, then he needs a bit of work."

"Thanks," Larten grumbled. I felt a smirk tug at my lips. I nodded and said adieu to the two. They walked about 8 yards and Kurda attacked them with greetings and warm welcome. He needs a life that doesn't include me. Besides, if he weren't here, I could have been the next Prince. As weird as the name is, I would be one of the highest ranked females here. He only had a few more votes of 'aye' than I did, and just enough to create a grudge against him.


	6. The First of Five

Finally the day came when everyone got together for Council, which included a talk about Darren's situation. I knew that the Princes wouldn't execute anyone; because this is Larten Crepsley we are talking about. I sat close to the front, next to Arra and behind Larten and Darren. I found our seating arrangement coincidental to the fact that Arra had been flipping out over Larten's return. That's all she talked about last night. She kept asking me a lot of random questions about him whenever it got quiet. Startled every time she asked, I simply said 'Sure, whatever,' and she got very giddy. I had never ever seen her be like that about anyone before in my whole life with her. Back to Council, I started feeling antsy before they brought up his case. I felt a turn for the worst. The Princes turned to Darren's situation and after loopholes and reasoning and thoughtful thinking, the compromise was that Darren had to go through the Trials of Initiation. I gaped and so did every other vampire at this. The Trials were tough for wannabe Generals, much more for half-vampires. Most vampires trained their whole next life to go through the Trials. I was shocked at their verdict. A young boy going through five of the twenty trials… some weren't available, and they had eliminated any impossible ones for a half vampire like little Darren. I don't think I can stand to attend all of them, but I will and I must because I will support Darren the whole way.

Darren pulled out a stone from the bag. The guard showed the Princes and Paris stood.

"The first Trial will be the Water Maze. There will be a one day preparation period," he stated. He said more, but I didn't listen. I was too busy thinking about the odds of Darren winning. I assumed they would be in his favor, with the first Trial being one of the easier ones. I nodded at my conclusion and gazed at Larten. On his face was an emotional mixture of relief and fright with a hint of confidence. He knew that Darren would most likely win, as did almost every other vampire that was in relations with him. Stole a glimpse of Arra's face and she had the same expression. It might as well have been a mask. Darren would pass and she knew it. She embraced it too. We all did.

I stood at the edge of the pool maze and watched them carry Darren in. I knew he would win. The vampires dropped him and removed the blindfolds while leaving. I watched as Darren took the first step, cueing the flow of water. The rock tied to his ankle scraped against the floor. I don't like how there was a wall over the maze that you can see in, but not out. Darren couldn't see the anxiety that wrecked havoc on me. My nails were chewed to the stub, I hadn't slept for a while, I bit my lip constantly, many effects of my fear of him losing one of the Trials. In this case, it would be losing him to one of the Trials. But not during the first one, I knew it. He maneuvered through the walls, searching desperately for an X marking the doorway out. I held my breath anxiously the whole time, wincing every time the boulder stuck to a corner. The water was dangerously high by the time he had made it one room away from the outside of the maze. He must've known, too, because he quickly found a way to the outside. I bit down hard on my pulverized lip as he went up for air that wasn't there. Larten shook me and I looked up, and he scolded me for worrying so much. We went to the room that Darren would escape into if he made it. There aren't even any ifs in it, only when's. A whole crowd of vampires stood there, waiting for Darren to emerge. As soon as everyone thought he was finished, a wall of water gushed into the place of the doorway. Among the sudden flood of water, Darren crashed in like a surfer that had slipped off of his surfboard. The room gave an anticipated sigh of respite as everyone rushed forward to congratulate young Darren for completing the first of five complicated challenges.


End file.
